Bad Teacher
by ShadowBeauty
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is a teacher, a father, and a foul mouthed sorta drunk. Yet he wants the best for his son and himself, which is to marry rich. His current, rich fiance dumps him and he has to continue his 'lame' teaching job. When fresh rich meat Jordan Parrish comes to BHHS, he's in Stiles' cross hairs. But he has to fight off Jackson and deal with Liam's father, Derek Hale.
1. Meet Stiles

**Bad Teacher**

Chapter 1: Meet Stiles

So the end of the school year has come again. The building to Beacon Hills High is empty except for the few teachers in the teacher's lounge.

"Well, it's been another great year here at BHS. Who can forget Ms. Blake's haunted classroom? Jenny, thank you." Mr. Deaton says. A woman with fair skin, big blue eyes, and long brunette locks smiles at the compliment.

"Oh Deaton it was my pleasure. I love the creepy crawlies." She giggled. A man in the back of the room snorts at the woman while rest of the faculty laughs at Ms. Blake's little joke.

"Or the wild success of the book drive for the LGBT club by Mr. Mahealani's class?" A tall, tan, broad-shouldered guy with jet black hair stands and waves.

"But now that summer has come again, it's time to say goodbye to not only another school year, but to a very valued member of this faculty." Deaton says as he looks towards someone in the room. "Mr. Stilinski can you come up here please?"

The crowd seems to clear as they all turn to look at the man the principal was referring to. Stiles Stilinski, mid-late 20's, handsome, tall and lean, pale skin littered with beauty marks, with an upturn to his nose, smiles shyly and walks up to the front of the classroom. He's sporting an elegant engagement ring (because come on, men can have engagement rings too). He's dressed more cosmopolitan than the other teachers.

"So you've been with us for about three years now, but you'll always be a part of the BHS family." He smiled at the teacher. Stiles adjusted his thick-rimmed glasses and smiled back at his principal. "Plus we happened to get you something. For you and that special guy in your life." Stiles blushed and took the card. His smile faltered a little.

"Wow a gift card to IHop. And- it's almost fifty bucks! Thanks so much." Stiles smiled his dazzling smiled at his peers.

"Is there anything you'd like to add?" Deaton asks.

"Well as you know I'm not too good at these things, but I'll be brief. Okay so as you all know before I got here I had a bit of a rough start. But I managed to come out of all that stronger than before. And even though I've been here for three years, I'm going to miss so much. Like my students for example."

Stiles remembers helping a crying Violet after duped her boyfriend Garrett. He listened as the girl went on about her relationship and even gave her advice.

"And of course this amazing faculty. I just wish I could've had more time with you guys, but between four classes and planning a wedding, as well as taking care of my guy. I was a bit occupied. But from the little I know about you, I know that the students are in good hands. I feel that even though I'm done teaching professionally, I feel that I can set an example without a blackboard." Everyone cheers at the end of his speech.

Later that day he packs up his room and heads down the hallway. He passes by Derek Hale. They lock eyes for a split second before Stiles turns his head and walks past him. Derek gives him a lost puppy look as he leaves. Once he's outside he sees a few burnouts smoking weed in a thicket on the outskirts of the school property. He shakes his head and walks over to them.

"Alright buddy, hand it over." He says sternly. The kids look scared but do as they're told. Stiles looks at the joint and rolls his eyes. "I was young too and I know there's more." The kid's shoulders sag in defeat and they hand over their stash. "Now this is a warning. I'll call the cops next time, you little delinquents. Now go" The kids immediately get the hell out of site. Stiles looks at the back with hungry eyes. He runs to his car, a gun-metal colored 2014 Hyundai Genesis Coup. He hopes in and lights the joint. As he takes a long drag, he looks into the mirror and nearly chokes!

"What the hell?!" He asks. There in the backseat is his son Liam. The kid looks at his father and rolls his eyes.

"Seriously, we aren't even out of the school parking lot yet," the teen says in annoyance. Stiles puts the joint out and lays his head on the steering wheel.

"Daddy needed something to calm his nerves." Stiles explained. Liam just huffs out an annoyed breath and climbs into the front seat.

"Yeah sure, can we go home now?" He asked. Stiles looked at his kid and grimaced. God he looked just like his dad when he looked all broody and dark.

"Yeah sure. We have to get ready for our tux fittings anyway." Stiles said as he put the car in reverse and flew out of the parking lot yelling an _Adios, bitches_ in his wake.

Once Stiles and Liam returned to their home. It was a beautiful black and gray minimalistic house. It was over 3,198 square feet and had 4 bedrooms, 2 ½ baths and a two car garage. Stiles noticed that there was another car in the driveway.

"Hmm, Heather must be talking to Oliver about wedding details." Stiles said as he grabbed a box and handed it to Liam.

"Oliver always seemed shady to me." Liam said as he walked to the door. Stiles couldn't blame his son, Oliver did give him a bad feeling. But he pushed it down because Oliver was a great accountant. He shrugged off any doubt and went to open the door.

He walked in and put his box down along with Liam's. "Babe?" He called out.

"In here!" A meek voice called out. Heather was about 3 inches short than Stiles with blonde hair and beautiful eyes, and she sat on their big, white, suede couch in the living room. With Oliver and bags packed.

"Hey, sweetheart." He glanced at the bags and Oliver's smirk and suddenly felt cold. "What's going on, are we planning on a trip?" Heather looked a bit timid and stood up.

"No. Um, I don't know to say this but…" The Oliver stood up.

"She's leaving you." Stiles' eyebrows shot up past his hairline in a comedic fashion. Liam just stared at the two in the living room.

"Uh, Liam could you go to your room real quick?" Stiles asked. At first Liam seemed hesitant. He didn't want to leave his dad alone with them. But he reluctantly did anyway. He walked towards the stairs and looked back one final time. Stiles have him an encouraging nod and he walked upstairs. "What the hell, Heather?"

"Oliver said that you've spent a hell of a lot of money in the past few months." She said.

"Look I get it, I may seem like a gold-digger. But I'm not. Most of the things I buy are for us and my son. You know how much of a jerk his father is!" Heather let out a sigh.

"Look I've known you for years. I know who you really are. You are a good, kind-hearted person. But over the course of us dating you've changed." She said sadly. Okay so she had a bit of a point. But growing up in the Stilinski house was sometimes difficult. Especially with Stiles' mom dying, he's dad's drinking (he's better now, mainly because he wanted to give his kid and grandkid the best lives that he could), and then having a kid at 16. Yeah things were complicated. But just as Stiles was getting ready to explain things, Oliver put his arm around Heather. What a shocking new development. Liam was right to be suspicious of this asshole.

"Plus she _needs_ a man with an actual job. I mean being a teacher is _okay_. But seriously, you quit your job thinking _she_ was going to take care of _you_? Please." Oliver spat.

"First, no one was even talking to you, you Eichen House reject. Now Heather, I'll sign the pre-nup. You know I have no problem with that." Stiles pleaded. Heather looked unsure, but stood her ground.

"Stiles I can't do it anymore. It's over and I'd like for you to move out." Stiles was blown away. Sure he may have spent a lot of money over the time of their engagement. But like he said it was for him and Heather as well as his son, mostly. Nothing's wrong with that, right?

"I'm sure we can work it out." Stiles spoke, voice horse.

"We still be friends. I mean you know, like distant friends that just live in the same city. And Liam can totally keep all his video games. I don't mind, he's a great kid." She really tried to seem sincere. But Stiles knew better.

"Okay sure, but what about giving him two stable parents?"

"I'm sure his father will be more accommodating." She said. Stiles rolled his eyes. Liam's father, who shall not be named, is a cheating, lying, bastard. And Stiles hates him.

"No way in hell would I ever go back to him! He betrayed me, more than once. I couldn't do that to my son."

"Well you're not doing a good job now. I mean really Stiles, showing your kid that getting together with someone who makes a ton of money and can afford anything you wanted is not cool. That's like the main definition of the term gold-digger." Oliver responded. Stiles just glared daggers at the man.

"He's got a point Stiles. You can't tell me there isn't still a part of you that loves him." Heather said. Stiles just turns his head. "Just like I thought. Try working things out, if not for yourself, do it for your kid."

"Oh so you and Mr. Fancy can get together? How long has this been going on anyway?" Stiles asked vehemently. Heather shrunk back a bit, but Oliver soothed her.

"It's been a few weeks. But you would've known that if you'd pay more attention to Heather instead of her money." Stiles scoffed and went upstairs to get his kid. But before he could do that, he heard Oliver say, "I feel bad for the kid. He's got _two_ fucked up parents." That set Stiles off and he punched Oliver in the nose.

"To hell with you both." Stiles said and headed upstairs. Sadly Liam never went to his room and heard the entire conversation.

"Alright, kiddo let's get out of here." He said as he walked past him.

"Nice punch Rocky. But where are we supposed to go? Are we going back to dad's or Uncle Scott's?" Stiles really couldn't answer that question. His life was just turned upside down.

"No we're going to an old enem-I mean friend's house." Stiles smiled.

A few hours later, a blonde-haired man opened the door to Stiles and his son. The guy smirked and gestured for them to come on in.

"It's been a while Stiles. I knew you were gonna fall flat on your face." The man laughed.

"Oh shut up, Theo." Stiles sneered at his ex and entered his apartment.

 **A/N: Okay so this is a new fic. But don't worry I'll be updating the others soon. This is my first Sterek fic. So be kind lol. I loved Bad Teacher and thought that Stiles would make an excellent Bad Teacher and we already know who his ex-lover is. Spoiler alert, he's tall, dark, and broody. But that comes in later. I've always loved the thought of Liam as Sterek's kid, so in here he is. This fic will be just like the movie, but with a few modifications. Read and Review and stick around for updates for Forever Night, Confessions of a Teenage Drama-King, and Charming Little Deceivers. XOXO ShadowBeauty.**


	2. Truth Time

Chapter 2: Truth Time

Okay so let's get something straight here before we gone on shall we? So first, Stiles is…well he's not the best teacher in the world. Now before you get mad, let's tell you why. He's boozy, foul-mouthed, and a bit mean. He doesn't pay attention to the teachers or the students. He's made no attempt to try to bond with anyone. Well except for his high school friends that know him better than anything.

The thing is, is that Stiles was never this way. When he was a kid he thrived on being the best. Yes he was a little spastic and hyper, but that's what drew people to him. He was nicer back then too. His grade point average was the same as the school's hottest girl Lydia Martin. They had a bit of a rivalry back then, but have since made it friendly competition. He had a semi-perfect life. He had awesome friends and amazing parents.

Then things changed as soon as Derek Hale entered the picture. The two met Stiles' sophomore year. They played a little bit of cat and mouse before getting together. Stiles always considered himself gender blind. He didn't care if you were a boy or girl, as long as you treated him right and knew how to use sarcasm. And that was Derek for the time being. The way his black hair shined in the light. His adorable rabbit teeth and gorgeous eyes made him swoon. Plus he had a nice body and a cute ass. You see, Derek was about two years older than our dear Stiles. So that made Stiles a bit more vulnerable. Stiles wanted a piece of the school's sexiest senior.

Now dating Derek was a challenge. They dated for three months until Derek cheated on him with a girl named Jennifer Blake. You may know her from the previous chapter. Stiles found out about Derek's little indiscretion when he realized that he left his binder in his locker. So casually he went back to get it, but then saw Derek walking hand in hand with Jennifer to the janitor's closet. Stiles was at a loss for words. He followed them and watched through the door and saw Derek hiking up Jennifer's skirt. He didn't stay long enough to see Derek roll on the condom. But it wasn't hard to hear the moans and groans from them. Stiles decided that he wanted to forget his book and head home. That night Derek texts Stiles.

" _Hey babe, sorry I couldn't take you out earlier. Had to do some studying with Jennifer. Can we reschedule?"_ Stiles looks at the phone and throws it across the room. He's confused and outraged, so he does some research on how to tell if your boyfriend or girlfriend is cheating on you, as well as how to tell if someone is lying. After all, he did love Derek. Whoa…he _loved_ Derek! Of all the times to fall in love!

The next day he confronts Derek.

"So I want to know something." He says as he sits in the car with his…boyfriend? He's not sure what to call him…a lying, cheating bastard perhaps?

"Sure. Anything." Derek says with his charming hazel-green eyes that made Stiles want to give it up to him.

"How was studying with Jennifer?" He watched his face very closely. Derek shrugged his shoulders and looked forward.

"It went well. We managed to get a lot done." Derek said. Stiles was fuming at this response. Derek said it so casually. It's like he rehearsed this.

"I'm sure you did. Must've been hard with all those insufferable smells." He said just as casually." At that Derek turned around.

"What?" Gotcha.

"I mean it must've been hard to do any studying in such a small space. One with a ton of horrible cleaning materials." Stiles said as he slowly turned around and frowned. He saw Derek visibly flinch.

"I-I don't know what you mean." He said dumbly. Stiles sighed and covered his eyes.

"Really? If you knew that I know what you think I didn't know, you would just tell me what I know already instead of hiding it."

"Okay, okay. It was just once. I mean it didn't mean anything. She totally came on to me." Derek tried to explain.

"So you just had to have sex with her! I don't believe this. You're such a pig. Take me home!" Stiles yelled. But Derek wasn't having it. He did what he thought was best at the time and kissed Stiles. It was needy and desperate. Stiles tried to push him off, but then kinda fell into it. Which led to Stiles on his back with Derek in-between his legs in the backseat. That had to have been one of the best times they ever had sex.

After that night, Derek proved himself as a loyal boyfriend. He bought Stiles things. For example he bought him a ticket to a Mets game, he paid for new a new paint job on the jeep, and he surprised him with an expensive dinner date. Everything was perfect. That was until Derek left for college.

It was a whirlwind of emotions. Stiles was nervous about Derek going to school a few hours away. It gave Derek a lot of motive to cheat again. He was at a crossroads. So he chose the only option. He trusted Derek and let him go. So far they were inseparable.

Then Stiles turned 16. It was his junior year in school and Derek had just spent the weekend with him. Once again they had unprotected sex. Now Stiles hadn't thought anything about it at the time. He started to feel tired, hungry, and moody for a few weeks. It wasn't until he started vomiting that he realized that something was wrong. So naturally his father took him to the doctor and was surprised to find out that he was pregnant. You see, male pregnancies were 100% real. It was a rare thing though. Some say you had to have the gene for it. And apparently Stiles did.

His father wasn't mad at him, just a little confused. But then he started to think about all the things he could do for his grandchild. If it was a boy he'd teach him how to play sports and remodel cars… but then he thought that maybe he was getting ahead of himself. Stiles needed to tell Derek. If Derek reacted badly well then he'd have to face the wrath of Sheriff Stilinski.

Stiles was confused as hell. He was only 16! He couldn't care for a baby! Man, he felt like a pure loser. What was Derek going to think? Would he dump him? This sucks. But Stiles' dad assured him that it would be fine and Derek needed to know the truth. And that he was supported and loved. Ugh, Stiles wished his mother was there. But he knew she would agree with his dad.

So this leads to Stiles telling Derek the truth. He waited until he was due home that weekend and prepared a nice dinner for him.

"Wow, you brought out your mother's good plates. That hasn't happened in a minute." Derek laugh. Stiles chuckled nervously and pulled out the chicken he had made. Another good thing about Stiles was that he was an amazing cook and baker.

"Okay now that dinner's over, there's something I have to tell you." Stiles said as he played with the bottom of his hoodie. Derek looked over at him worriedly.

"Is something wrong?" Stiles shook his head vehemently.

"No it's just that, well, you remember how I have been feeling weird lately?" Derek nodded his head. "Well that's because of this this." Stiles handed him the ultrasound of their little peanut.

"Wow. I-I don't know what say." Derek said flustered. Stiles knew what was coming next. The break up and then the aloneness. "We're gonna be parents!" Derek ran over to Stiles' side and gave him a huge kiss. Stiles was shocked at first, but then melted into it. He pushed Derek back a little to look at him more clearly.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked. Derek shook his head.

"No, not really. Then again who ever really is anyway?" He smiled. It was then that Stiles let a few teardrops fall.

"I thought you were gonna break-up with me for sure."

"No! I'm not one of those guys. We made this baby together so we're gonna take care of it together. And I love it just as much as I love you." That was the first time he had ever said that to him.

"I love you too. I'm nervous. I didn't think I was gonna be one of _those_ guys." Stiles laughed.

"Me neither, but here we are. Man, I gotta tell my parents. They may be a little upset, but they'll understand. Besides they'll be grandparents!" Derek then guided Stiles upstairs and made passionate love to him.

Now you know how the rest goes. They stayed together, raised the child and so on. Stiles and Derek were once again attached at the hip. Everything went well. Then Stiles got pregnant again, but luckily he was out of high school and could take of it. Derek once again joined him. But then Derek decided to dump him for a mature lady named Kate Argent. It was during Derek's final year of college and it was his Professor for crying out loud!

They had met when things had gotten a bit heavy with Stiles back in home. So Derek went to a bar one night and talked to Kate. He felt an instant attraction and almost acted on it. But he was smart and decided to end it with Stiles first. She somehow managed to manipulate him and stole him from Stiles. They argued about it and Stiles felt like he had his heart snatched out of his chest. What's worse is that Kate was a severe bitch! The boys managed to pick up on that and Derek ignored it. Even his family wasn't sure about Kate.

So he was heartbroken and managed to take care of Brett and Liam on his own. Well not technically, Derek still did his fatherly duties. He took care of the boys when Stiles had to go to school. Stiles met Theo in school and formed a bond with him. They started dating and eventually became official, but then Stiles ended it because he felt that he wanted something more. He wanted power, money, and success. Theo never had any hard feelings but he did warn Stiles that becoming a gold-digger wasn't the way. But Stiles didn't listen. He was still hurt over Derek and wanted to sort of teach him a lesson. After all, once Derek graduated and went to work for his family he almost destroyed the company because of Kate's betraying ways, they fired him and he went back to school and became a gym teacher. Not a bad job, but sadly it was where Stiles had started to work.

Stiles and Derek became sort or rivals after that. A little dig here and there. Anyone could tell that they still loved each other, Scott and Theo would always tell him that. But they still worked together for the boys. They had too. They made an agreement that Brett would live with Derek and Liam would live with Stiles. Both boys spend the weekend Derek and then other weekends with Stiles. The boys were 2 years part from each other so in school Brett was a junior and Liam was a freshman. So we come to the end of the backstory. Stiles was a good kid, met the love of his life, had kids, got heartbroken, became a hard worker in school, became a teacher, dated some more, got a job and had to work in the same vicinity as he cheating ex. On top of that he had to raise his children the right way.

And you wonder why he's the way he is. Look at all the stuff that he's gone through. At this time in life he could pass for twenty when he's actually 32. He needs to find someone fast that can support him and his sons. Someone that's better than Derek and Theo. Because now Theo is kind of a jerk, but he matches Stiles' sarcasm to a tee. Which is why they remained close after the break-up.

So now we've reached the end. I know, I know finally. But with everything that's happened…yeah. So now Stiles is currently living with his ex is his posh apartment. How is this his life?

 **A/N: I know it's been a while but I've been blocked on how to finish this story. I mean I couldn't follow that much down Bad Teacher's path. Stiles can't get fake boobs. So I have to think of something else. But hopefully the back story makes sense. He went through hell and that's why he's the way he is. More coming soon. XOXO ShadowBeauty. Oh and yes I'll be updating my other stories as soon as possible. Stay with me. You won't regret it.**


	3. Back to the Drawing Board (Literally)

**Chapter 3: Back to the Drawing Board (Literally)**

 _"You're totally out of your mind!" Theo laughed. Stiles sat at his island and sulked. "I mean come on man, did you really think that, that was going to work? You're practically a gold digger."_

 _Stiles rolled his eyes at that. "Okay look, I don't need this from you alright? I thought it was love." Now it was Theo's turn to roll his eyes._

 _"You've really become convinced haven't you?"_

 _"Fine! Yes I did love the money. I mean it was amazing and Liam had what he needed. And so did Brett."_

 _"You did too. Admit it."_

 _Stiles sighed and finally admitted it. "Yeah I did. I guess I loved having money and some type of power."_

 _"How the hell did you have power? You were still a teacher... and no I wasn't dissing your profession. I'm just saying that it wasn't really power."_

 _"Whatever. All I know is that now I'm screwed. I have no money, no job, Derek's eventually going to have to take Liam. I won't have that happen. We have an agreement. We trade off on the boys. Damn it!"_

 _"Here," Theo handed Stiles some whiskey, "no pity parties. You're a free man now. You should be happy."_

 _"Yeah but, I miss the money." Stiles whined._

 _"Yeah, but that's what jobs are for."_

 _"No dip Sherlock."_

 _"I know you've had it tough, with your parents, Derek, the kids, and love. But I'm sure there's a silver lining." Theo offered his patented smirk._

 _"Yeah there is," Stiles brightened, "I'm going to find someone that will want to take care of me and my kids. Someone with money and power!"_

 _"Not what I meant."_

 _"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. But I'm going to do that too. Things are going to get better." Stiles smiled._

 _"Okay you have 3 months to find it. What are you going to do if you don't?"_

 _"You have no faith in me my friend. I will find someone."_

 _"I reiterate, and if you don't?" Stiles sighed and looked at his boxes._

 _"It'll be back to the drawing board."_

* * *

3 Months Later.

A blue jeep pulled into the parking lot of BHHS. Stiles got of it with a scowl dressed head to toe in black. Liam hopped out of the passenger side.

"Alright dad, I'm gonna go hang with my friends before class. See you later." And then he was off. Stiles walked to the front of the school and rolled his eyes.

"I hate it here so much." He said as he entered the building. He was lucky he was able to get his job back so quickly. Thankfully he was an amazing teacher. And before you roll your eyes, he is...a somewhat good teacher. Okay whatever back to the story.

Stiles entered the school and walked by the case that had all of the teacher's photos. Man he hated all of them. Well, maybe not all of them. Lydia, Scott, Allison, Kira, Malia, sometimes Isaac, Danny, Ethan, and Aiden, and Boyd and Erica. Jackson on the other hand is just an as. As well as the father of his children and the woman that he's currently seeing, Braeden. He hated that woman, but for what? She didn't steal Derek from him. That bitch Jennifer did. And he'll admit he did do a few things that would've gotten him arrested. Like putting sugar in her gas tank. When they were in high school he hit her in the face during dodge ball. That may have earned him a detention, but was so totally worth it.

Before Stiles entered his assigned classroom he saw Jackson. _Oh great_ , he thought. "Well, well, well, look whose back?" Jackass smirked. Stiles rolled his eyes and walked in looked around.

"Yep, and I'm ready to get to work." He said sweetly.

"You can't bullshit a bull-shitter man. We all know why you're back. Fiancée finally realized how much of a schemer you are?"

"Oh Jackson, all heart huh? And no I happened to have found her with another woman." Jackson's eyes went wide. "Yeah it sucks, but I'll live."

"Wow, was the sex that bed that she had to move on to a woman instead. Man you must feel so emasculated." He laughed.

"Just like you must have when Lydia had you by the balls your entire relationship?" Stiles covered his mouth in mock horror. "Didn't think we knew about that huh? Mark one for Stiles and zip for Jackass." Stiles said and left the room with Jackson fuming.

Once he got to his class, he walked in and sat down. He had an interesting summer. His attempts at trying to pick up someone was worthless. Don't get him wrong, he was a catch, but he has standards. And yes tall, dark, and handsome or petite, light, and pretty was on that list. Yet no one on that list suited his needs. Sure he had some fun here and there but they weren't looking to settle down.

"Hey buddy you're back!" Scott said as he bounded into the room.

"Yeah," Stiles said un-enthusiastically, "I'm back." Scott sat on one of the students desks and frowned at his friend.

"Sorry about the engagement. I know how much you liked Heather." _And her money_.

"Yeah. Things happen. But just so you know she was a total bitch and was cheating on me with some insane accountant. So...as far as I'm concerned, I'm free." He said with a forced smile.

"Dude that's awesome. So how about lunch later?" Sure he could go for some lunch, after all, "I'm buying of course." Scott's buying.

Later that day they were at a restaurant.

"So how was your summer, you know, besides the loss of a relationship?" Scott asked. Stiles shifted through his salad and smirked.

"It was interested, but uneventful. I tried to going Jungle and a few other aristocrat places to find a suitable partner." Scott smiled at his friend. Their friendship is weird yes, but he couldn't help but love his brother.

"So no one wanted to be saddled with a guy with two kids, huh?" Stiles shook his head.

"Hell no! And if they can't handle that then screw them."

"You got that right man." Scott high-fived him.

"Now that I'm thinking about it, I keep forgetting why I being started teacher." Stiles groaned.

"Uhh, because it's awesome. You get to make a difference in people's lives. Being a teacher is the coolest thing."

"Ha! For you. I'm only doing it because of shorter hours and no accountability man. Plus there's the fact that we have summers off too."

"You ever think of doing something else?" Scott asked. Stiles shrugged his shoulders

"Like what? Being a part of the geek squad at _Best Buy_? No thank you." He slurped his drink.

"Oh man, you're way too smart to work at Best Buy. I thought you were going to go into the police force like Uncle John?" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I _was_ thinking about it. But then I decided something different. You know how my ADHD works man. My mind is always working."

"So what now?"

"Well my friend, I feel that with my dashing, nerdy, good looks I'm about an 8 right? So maybe if I were to get pectoral enhancement and a gluteal enhancement, I'd be a 15 at best. The good thing is that I don't have to worry about my lips. People go crazy for the cupid's bow lips." Scott gave him an uneasy look.

"I just don't think that you need to go through all of that. Can't you just meet someone the old fashioned way?"

"That's obviously not working for me, Scotty! You have no idea what it's like to compete with these Ken doll types. Most of the guys in our school are drop dead gorgeous and I just don't fit that particular mold." Stiles said sounding distraught.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone great. I can feel it. And who knows maybe I'll find someone great too." Scott said. That's right he and Allison decided to call it quits after a certain Isaac Lahey got involved. There was no cheating, but Allison wasn't really sure where her heart lied.

"Of course Scott. We're eligible bachelors now!" He high fives him.

"Oh hey look, it's almost time for the whole welcome back spiel that Principal Deaton always gives out." Scott said while looking at his watch. Stiles just shrugs.

"It sounds extremely boring and I don't plan on going." He said as he popped a piece of chicken into his mouth. Scott's eyes widened it a comedic fashion.

"Stiles, you know that it's extremely mandatory! All of us have to be there." Stiles being the rebel that he is, just rolled his eyes.

"Oooooh," he said mockingly, "I don't give a fuck. it's the same thing every year. That it was actually really care about his speech. He'll letting the students care." Scott laughed at his friends dry humor and fixed his tie.

"You were always a rebel." He said while shaking his head.

"It's in my DNA. Unlike you Mr. goody two shoes." Stiles leaned forward, "let me guess you're going to go to that orientation aren't you?"

"No! I-I mean yes. Oh man I don't know." Scott stammered. Stiles smirked at his friend.

"Go-ahead and go I'll meet you there." Scott smiled and paid for their meal.

 _I really hate my life._ Stiles thought to himself.

* * *

 _Back at school_

Liam and Mason were currently staying at the lockers. Sixth period was about to begin any minute and his father wasn't there.

"So dude I never got to ask, how was your summer?" Mason asked. Liam resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"You would know if you weren't constantly making out with Brett. I mean come on dude he's my brother! There's like a code!" Mason put up his hands in surrender.

"I know, I know it's weird. But I like him and we're good together." Liam just leaned against his locker. "But besides that I'm sorry to hear about you having to leave that amazing house. How are you and your dad holding up?" Liam shrugged.

"I'm doing perfectly fine. I mean I do miss all the luxuries. And dad definitely does. But you know my father, he tries not to let anything gets to him even if it does."

"Well, maybe you could go live with your dad, like Brett." Mason smiled.

As much as he hated to admit it that thought did cross his mind. He felt like he was more financially secure living with his other father than with the one he's with now. But for some strange reason Liam didn't have the heart to tell his dad that. He had more fun with his dad now. They were more alike than him and Brett. Plus he knows that now isn't the proper time to leave anyway.

"Living with my dad. My father is, well you know the story behind why my dad hates my father. Geez life is confusing when you have two dads." Liam rubbed his temples. The bell then rings and it's time to go to class.

 **A/N: Okay I know it's not a lot. But I'm working on it. Had a lot of writers block. Mainly because of all the crap Teen Wolf is pulling with their characters. But w/e. More soon.**


End file.
